Negev
|price = $5700 |origin = |ammotype = |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 1000 RPM |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |Magazine_capacity = 150 / 200 |reloadtime = 5.7 seconds |Movement_speed = 195 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 18m |Armorpenetration = 75% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Hotkey = B-2-5 |entity = weapon_negev }} The Negev is an Israeli machine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The IMI Negev is available for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists to purchase. It carries a 150-round magazine and has a much higher fire rate than the M249 but costs $5700, compared to M249's $5200 price tag, and is a lot less accurate. Its recoil spread is uncontrollable, making it a bad choice for spraying at long range. When held, the player's movement speed is 195 units per second, meaning they suffer 22% reduction in speed (the highest in the game, even more than the AWP and semi-automatic sniper rifles). Properties Advantages * Large magazine capacity * Deadly in close range * Very high rate of fire * Instant kill if a headshot is scored, regardless if a target has a helmet or not * Good for penetrating through walls * Great for eliminating clustered groups of enemies Disadvantages * Bad accuracy at mid-range and long-range * Very high spread * Uncontrollable recoil * Extremely heavy * Long reload time * Very expensive * Distinctive loud noise Gameplay Tactics * Be sure to aim low while firing this weapon otherwise, the high spread may cause you to miss your intended target(s). * Spraying on concentrated groups of enemies may be tempting but be sure that you have the element of surprise and you have the upper hand. The heavy weight of the weapon may allow enemies to rush to your position before you have the chance to fire and eliminate enemy players. * Burst-firing the Negev is usually the best option due to the Negev's high spread and low accuracy. Burst firing the Negev multiple times in quick succession (wait until your aim resets) can easily kill your enemy. ** Headshots will always kill enemies so try to burst fire and aim at the opponent's head or chest at close or medium range. This tactic is not recommended while facing snipers at great distances. ** Tap-shooting from a distance is a viable tactic, as the Negev has good first-shot accuracy. * Moving or jumping while firing this weapon is NOT recommended, unless you have to rush. ** If necessary, keep strafing while spraying bullets. Although accuracy is greatly decreased, the high rate of fire and large magazine size could score several headshots from close to mid range. ** If you can, get close to ensure the recoil will be less of an issue. ** Switch to a sidearm or the knife if you do need to run, as the Negev has the highest movement speed penalty of any primary weapons. * Crouching is a good idea to increase accuracy and decrease the harsh recoil. ** If you are going to spray bullets at medium range, make sure to crouch and aim the crosshair at your target's feet. When facing snipers, crouching and firing off a burst, then moving and crouching again to shoot may help you to avoid their fire. ** If recoil becomes too high to endure or control, try to hold down your mouse and memorize that many of the bullets tend to hit a target above your crosshair. * To increase your chance in ambushing the enemy, use a smoke grenade, shoot through the smoke, run/retreat, and repeat the aforementioned steps. This is generally recommended to prevent your opponents from predicting your movements easily. ** If a smoke grenade has been deployed and you suspect there are assailants around the smoke, you can spray bullets due to the large magazine size and the very high rate of fire. * Although the long reload time may seem like a deterrent, the large magazine size of the Negev makes up for the setback, so you may not have to reload often. However, if you do need to reload which may be frequent if encountering many enemies or you have been spraying and due to the Negev's voracious appetite for ammunition, be sure to do it in a safe area where enemies are unlikely to have visual contact of you. If possible, stay together with team members (but make sure they aren't reloading as well). ** Work with your teammates. Although it is tempting to fight against many opponents by yourself, this weapon is not a substitute for teamwork. * Even firing full auto at close range may get you killed, as the high spread can cause many bullets to hit the side of your target, and they may be able to get some shots off or even kill you before you land enough shots on them. A short 1 second burst will serve much better in neutralizing your target. * If you are playing in the final rounds of a competitive match (before half-time and the final round) and sitting on a high cash pool, it may be advisable to purchase this weapon, as any leftover money after the round ends won't do you any good. * Oddly, it is a viable tactic to run around while spraying this weapon. Due to its high magazine capacity and high rate of fire, it cancels out the accuracy punishment due to moving while firing. Counter-Tactics * Avoid head-on close contact with users at all times as the Negev can quickly tear through armor and possibly kill you. Also avoid staying in close quarters for too long if you notice a Negev user is around, as they may pre-fire or spray and pray right after he sees you. * Throw a flashbang at the position of a Negev user and quickly finish them off. * If you are being chased, it is possible to throw a Molotov Cocktail or the incendiary Grenade to damage and/or halt their progress. If the enemy player is still alive and remains persistent, escape is an option or you can reload (if necessary) and ambush them by spraying your own bullets at him. * Long-ranged weaponry (such as the AWP) is an excellent choice to wield against users. * If you have sufficient skills and if you are brave enough, it may be possible to dodge the Negev bullets, due to the poor accuracy of the machine gun, and strafe while firing your weapons at the user. * It is important to note that users will move slower thus allowing you to escape or surround him before the enemy can properly react. * While enemy users may seem intimidating at first, they can be easily be taken down if they spray bullets in some circumstances. If this happens, the inaccuracy of the weapon will make them vulnerable to more accurate and/or more powerful weaponry. * Many new players will ignore compensating the recoil for this weapon. Use this to your advantage. Comparison to the M249 Positive *Higher rate of fire (1000 RPM vs 750 RPM) *Larger magazine size (150 vs 100) *Higher damage (35 vs 32) Neutral *Same amount of reserve ammunition (200) *Same movement speed (195 UPS) *Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) *Same penetration power (200) *Same reload time (5.7 sec) Negative *Lower accurate range (18m vs 22m) *Lower armor penetration (75% vs 80%) *Higher spread *More expensive ($5700 vs $5200) Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * In the early versions of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the view model of the Negev featured one of the players hands as simply holding the weapon like most of the other weapons. Later on, an attached handle was added in an update. * Although the Negev has larger magazine capacity of 150 rounds, it empties faster than the M249 due to higher rate of fire. * The Negev is a subject to great criticism within the Counter-Strike community. Due to its high rate of fire, power per bullet and 150-round magazine (some may add the ridiculous muzzle sound), many players consider it as a "fun/noob weapon" of Counter-Strike, even though this gun does not excel at close-range combat against huge amount of enemies due to its downsides. * The Negev has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the'' Counter-Strike'' series, being at over 1000 RPM. Before Global Offensive however, the P90 held this title at 900 RPM. ** The real-life Negev can actually adjust its rate of fire on the field, ranging from 850 to 1150 rounds per minute. * Alongside with the Desert Eagle and the Galil series, this is one of the three weapons originated from Israel. * The IMI Negev in CS:GO is the commando variant, which has a shortened barrel, and the standard issue bipod was replaced by foregrip to improve mobility. * Oddly, if carrying a hostage, the player moves faster while wielding the Negev. This also applies for the M249. * The Negev also appears in Counter-Strike Online as a Special Mission weapon. External links *IMI Negev at Wikipedia. *CS:GO Negev Weapon Guide on YouTube. Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons